Candida albicans is a widespread human fungal pathogen that causes high rates of mortality during systemic infections (candidiasis). Because fungi are eukaryotic cells, development of antifungal therapeutic compounds that are non-toxic to humans is challenging. A recently discovered fungal histone acetyltransferase (HAT) enzyme, termed Rtt109, acetylates histone H3 lysine 56, and is important for genome stability and resistance to genotoxic agents. Rtt109 is very distantly related the mammalian p300/CBP HAT enzyme, but compounds that inhibit p300/CBP do not inhibit Rtt109. In fungi, H3-K56 acetylation occurs on all newly synthesized molecules, but H3-K56ac is either not abundant or even detectable in mammalian cells. We therefore hypothesized that small molecules can be found that inhibit Rtt109 but do not substantially affect the activity of mammalian HAT enzymes, and thereby display minimal toxicity to mammalian hosts. We have discovered that homozygous rtt109-/- mutant C. albicans lack H3K56 acetylation, and are highly sensitive to genotoxic agents including DNA alkylating agents and reactive oxygen species (ROS) such as hydrogen peroxide. Notably, rtt109-/- mutant cells are much less pathogenic in a mouse model of systemic candidaisis induced by tail vein injection. Together, these data support our hypothesis that Rtt109 is a promising novel target for antifungal therapy. We are particularly encouraged to pursue these studies having generated a preliminary protocol to measure the enzymatic activity of Rtt109 in a microtiter format. Aim 1: Assay Development. We will re-optimize the assay parameters (number of washes, volumes/amounts of reagents used, secondary detection reagent) to determine the optimal Z-factor score in a 384-well plate format. Aim 2: Configuration of Assays for HTS. Based on our optimized assay configuration, we will perform a pilot screen of 30,000 compounds present here at the University of Massachusetts Medical School's Small Molecule Screening Facility. The results of this trial screen will establish the hit rate, the rate of false positives, and the best detection reagent for larger scale screening efforts. We have positive and negative screening criteria planned to prioritize initial candidates, and we will develop the reagents and protocols for these. First, we will require that compounds that inhibit histone acetylation by the Rtt109-Vps75 protein complex will also inhibit acetylation by Rtt109 when it is stimulated by Asf1 rather than Vps75. As a negative selection, we will test preliminary Rtt109 inhibitors for effects on the unrelated picNuA4 HAT enzyme complex, to rule out compounds that broadly inhibit acetyltransferase reactions without specificity for the Rtt109 active site. Finally, we will test the efficacy of identified compounds on C. albicans cells, measuring sensitivity to genotoxic agents and effects on H3K56-ac levels. This will identify compounds best able to permeate cells. We will also identify Rtt109 inhibitors that are toxic to mammalian cells, so that non-toxic candidates can be prioritized. Together, these studies will provide positive control Rtt109 inhibitors for further screening of the larger libraries at the NIH Molecular Libraries. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Candida albicans is a pathogenic fungus that is particularly dangerous to immunocompromised individuals, including AIDS patients. C. albicans infections are also commonly acquired in hospitals, making them a major public health problem. Recently, a new enzyme was discovered that is important for normal growth of fungi, and for pathogenesis by C. albicans. We are developing high-throughput screens for compounds that can inhibit this enzyme, because these will be candidates in our search for new anti-fungal drugs.